Trust me Kane
by AngaSong13
Summary: "Your heart belongs in hell." "You're a monster!" "You Big Red Freak!" So many insults… Kane are you alright? So many lies Kane what's wrong So many cracked hearts Kane what are you-! Kane! Your… hurting… me! Hurt beyond words… Yeah, like the smell and taste of others pain. Keep crushing my son… Build that pressure until he lies at your feet. Keep… Kane! It all went black…


**Trust Me Kane**

**Summary: "**_**Your heart belongs in hell." "You're a monster!" "You Big Red Freak!" So many insults… **__Kane are you alright? __**So many lies **__Kane what's wrong __**So many cracked hearts **__Kane what are you-! Kane! Your… hurting… me! __**Hurt beyond words… Yeah, like the smell and taste of others pain. Keep crushing my son… Build that pressure until he lies at your feet. Keep… **__Kane! __**~It all went black…**_

Kane's covered eyes flickered… his breaths steady as he looked beyond the room. His covered eyes stretched toward his partner working out a few feet from him. He could smell the sweat running down the smaller man's body. It soaked into the green, white, and black ring gear. He could sense the man's fear even if he wasn't scared at the moment. Kane's brain went fuzzy as he concentrated too hard. He could taste the pain welling up inside him. Kane bit his lip in an effort to stop himself. At biting his lip he fell to an even more pain. His brain turned and tossed and a memory surfaced.

_The little boy huddled into the corner of the room as his father walked in with a serious frown. "Kane, I told you not to leave the room didn't I?" The scarred boy looked up and before he could say something, the loud shrill voice raised "I told you not to look at me with those dreadful marks on you boy!" He walked over and slapped the boy on the cheek. The boy bit his lip wicked hard and cried out as blood poured from it down into his throat. The man shouted more things at him before walking toward the door. "Kane you're an ugly berated brute… Keep the scarred heart of yours in hell…" He said before disappearing from the room and blocking any light from getting in the cold basement. Kane shuddered as the blood ran dry in his mouth and the lip still flowing out other blood onto the floor. Kane grew dizzy and fell against the wall._

Kane's eyes flinched as he clutched his head in his hands. It took a while but his father eventually came back and when he did. Something red and black was in his hands. He remembered when his father tossed him the thing. _"Put that on your face! From now on you will be covered up!" _He heard his father say. Kane's huge fingers went to the mask on his face. He let his fingers smooth down the leather. His eyes never let a tear drop though, he had learned to hold his tears back. His eyes glanced to his partner again to see that the smaller man had went over to the squats. The door queered open and he saw a girl with crimson black hair in a ponytail walk in. She had on a T-Shirt and shorts on. His partner had looked up and scowled when he saw her. She barely gave him a glare. When she looked to Kane she snickered and whispered "Monster…" Then walked out. Kane shuddered as another memory overtook him.

"_Do I have to work with this monster…?" Chyna asked Shane McMahon and the Boy Wonder nodded. "Come on Chyna… He and you have the same traits. You love to hurt people… please?" Kane kept his eyes low. He had a crush for Chyna and tried to ask his friend Shane if he could work with her for the Corporation. Chyna threw her hands up in the air "Okay… fine, when is our first match?" She asked. Shane pointed to the curtain. "Right now…" Kane got up and let Chyna lead the way to the ring. She covered her ears as he raised his arms for the pyro and slammed them down, fire unleashing from the posts. Half way during the match, Kane's opponent had attacked Chyna for no good reason. Chyna sure fought back but she could not fight back a steel chair. It slammed her to the ground in pain. Kane watched from where he laid on the ground and his eyes grew red with anger. _

_He sat up and just as his opponent brought the chair up again, he snatched it out of his hand and caught his opponent by the throat. The man wriggled in the grasp and slapped Kane's hand with his own. With a tremendous roar Kane hauled his opponent up and sent him crashing to the mat. He turned to Chyna and knelt over her and covered his face with shame for not stopping his opponent earlier. She looked up at him with pain surging through her. "You gonna help me up monster?" she said with gritted teeth. Kane flinched at the word and he took her by the arms and lifted her up gently with his own huge muscled arms. "I can walk…" she hissed at him but he barely heard her. He stepped over the top rope and hopped to the floor, carrying her up the ramp. When they got backstage he put her down and she went for her locker room. "Nice job Kane…" Shane said out of nowhere and clapped the big man on the shoulder. He flinched by sighed as his friend gave him a pat before leaving._

_~A few weeks later~_

_A bloodcurdling scream shook him and he looked toward the door to Chyna's lockeroom. He hurried inside to find Triple H there pinning Chyna to the wall. "Why did you betray us!?" He was yelling to her and the woman's eyes were angry. She shoved Triple H backwards. "Ya know what Hunter… Get the hell out before I kick your ass!" She yelled. Kane stalked forward as Hunter went to advance on her again. "You're gonna hurt me?" The degenerate asked, smirking. Chyna saw Kane and gave Hunter a smirk of her own… "I won't… but he will." Hunter turned around right into Kane's hand and the big man chokeslammed him to the ground. Chyna looked up at him "Look, um I'm sorry for being a bitch these past few weeks… Thank you for helping me… Kane." Kane's eyes sparkled at the use of his first name. His heart stopped as Chyna walked over and took the chin of the mask in her hand. She lifted it up just to uncover his mouth and he flinched back. "It's alright Kane…" She leaned her head toward Kane's and Kane felt her hot breath against his neck. Their lips were inches apart. Chyna's hand cupped Kane's cheek. Chyna leaned in… Kane leaned in… Their lips pressed against each other's…_

Kane gasped as the memory faded. His head was racked. A jagged spike of pain rippled through his temples. He remembered how soft those lips felt. They were the same lips that said he was the monster, they were the lips that called him his first name, they were the lips that said "I love you…" they were the lips that betrayed him… Kane saw his partner now rummaging through his gym bag for something. The time clicked by… suddenly before Kane knew it the pain got worse. Suddenly a harsh wind rippled him and…

**Your heart belongs in hell." "I never loved you! You Big Red Freak!" So many insults…** Kane are you alright? **So many lies **Kane what's wrong** So many cracked hearts** Kane what are you-! Kane! Your… hurting… me! **Hurt beyond words… Yeah, like the smell and taste of others pain. Keep crushing my son… Build that pressure until he lies at your feet. Keep…** Kane! ~**It all went black…**

Kane could feel the pressure as he pinned his antagonist against the wall. "Kane! It's me! Sean! You know me Kane!" The big man didn't face. All he did was push farther with his hand. "Please… stop!" The voice yelled again. The voice sounded familiar for a second. Kane brought his head down to look into the eyes. They were dark brown and wide. Kane's heart stopped the one he was holding… Was his partner X-Pac! He released the hand and X-Pac slid to the floor with a thud. Kane stumbled backwards and into the bench. He let out a harsh mechanical cry as pain blasted through him. X-Pac jumped up and ran over to his partner. He gripped him by the shoulders. "Are you okay Kane!?" Kane didn't respond. He roughed in the hold and X-Pac was struggling to hold on. "It's okay man, relax. Its okay!" Sean yelled. Kane's struggles grew weaker and he lay quietly against the wall with his partner on his lap holding his hands above his head. His arm bit in protest but when he saw his partner on him he refused to not let the arm bug him. His friend was concerned about him.

But this was the man that was friends with Hunter. Kane thought for a second, _was. _He thought. "Listen Kane, I know you don't trust me but you need to calm down." X-Pac explained. Kane stared up at him with his eyes and soon his body began to quake. He tossed X-Pac away and covered his face with his hands and shaking like crazy. "Are you crying?" X-Pac asked gently, once again sitting on the bench, this time next to Kane. The big man looked at him with surprised but tearful eyes. How could the degenerate know everything? "Listen Kane, I understand what's going on… You loved Chyna; you thought you had your world completed… Until she stabbed you in the back. She stabbed me as well remember. Hunter also did… Now I'm going to tell you Kane… no matter how bad it gets… I won't hurt you. No matter what happens I'm gonna stick by you. Even if you don't trust me." Kane stared at his partner with doubtful eyes. All X-Pac did was run his fingers through Kane's hair. "I have a match… Just remember Kane. I will always be by you…" He let go and ran for the ring.

~5 minutes later~

Kane heard a thud come from outside and Hunter, Shane, and his old girlfriend Chyna barged through. "Hello Kane…" Hunter said snickering "Chyna told me that she came in here earlier and you acted so sad. So we are doing you a favor and beat you so you can go to heaven where no one is sad." He chuckled evilly and stalked over to Kane. The big man sat in his position not even bothering to look up when a fist smashed against his masked face. He slammed against the wall while pain whipped through him. Shane stood back laughing as Chyna and Triple H attacked him with kicks and punches. His eyes went to extra surprise as Chyna grabbed his voice box out of his bag and hit Kane with it. Suddenly before Hunter could get another hit he was spun around and kicked in the face. Kane looked up confusingly to see Shane on the ground in pain. Chyna's face had pure horror when she saw X-Pac kicking down Hunter. He grabbed her by the hair and spin kicked her in the face. Hunter dragged the two out of the room and Kane's eyes were blurry. "Oh god! Kane I'll get you help." He promised quietly. "Help! We need some help over here! Please!" He shouted. When no one came at first he went to go find some EMTs when Kane grabbed his arms and pulled him into a pressure hug. "Kane easy now…" X-Pac whispered, rubbing Kane's back soothingly. Soon EMTs rushed in and they told X-Pac he needed to leave Kane so they could check him. When Sean tried to leave Kane let out a roar of anguish to see his partner leaving. "Kane stay still." A female EMT said but he reached his hands out for Sean. "Let me…" X-Pac said quietly as he saw Kane reach for him like a child would for their parents. He let Kane grab him and hold him close not letting anyone take his partner away.

Kane shook as they pressed a needle into his arm but with X-Pac there he didn't feel it. All he felt was his partner in his arms and he didn't want him to leave. He was so scared and his memories would not leave him alone. When X-Pac told him the EMTs were gone he let his partner go. X-Pac then patted him on the shoulder. "Hey man, its alright…" Kane looked up at him and nodded slowly.

~Backlash~

X-Pac struggled to get up. When he did he saw Hunter and hit the X-Factor and collapsed. He got up and raised his hand and the crowd cheered loudly. Sure he was cheerful on the outside. But on the inside he was burning with rage and anger at his former companions. Mostly Hunter… that man was his friend… the one that told him to come back to the WWF. Who invited him to join Degeneration X. It was all a lie and setup. Now he was going to get his revenge against Hunter & Chyna. Shane was a piece of the puzzle that he would face. He had no clue if Kane was at the arena since he didn't appear. He knew that Kane was more emotional and might've not come. He went to pin when a giant blow hit his groin. He groaned aloud as the pain in his nether regions burned like a fire. Then his head had been grabbed and slammed to the mat from behind. Even with his pain filled eyes he saw Chyna and his head screamed angrily. _Damn her… Damn that big light bitch! _He thought as she lowered Hunter's arm onto his chest.

There was no way he could get up. He was too tired. His limbs would not obey him. He had failed to avenge him, Road Dogg, Billy Gunn, and of course Kane… He was sorry. He couldn't move. Oh how much he wanted to but he couldn't. He was just too tired to continue. He was in too much pain from his whole body. Before he could close his eyes the lights went out and that eerie music began. _He i__**s**__ here… _Sean thought as a giant burst of fire cracked through the arena adding to a giant explosion. He turned his head to see his masked partner slowly make his way to the ring. He could feel the big man's rage and anger. Oh man there was gonna be hell to pay. Chyna to his surprise wouldn't move. _Better move bitch, or he's gonna chokeslam you to hell. _Still she didn't move, she was pointing and egging him on. He got in the ring and stood in front of Chyna. His foot was an inch from X-Pac's head.

~Kane~

His eyes stared at the ring as he made his way toward it. All he remembered when he arrived, he saw the monitor and saw X-Pac being attacked and he immediately knew he had to go out there. He was staring at Hunter, then at Chyna, then his partner. He stepped over the top rope and stepped in front of the woman he once loved. Her eyes were no longer the gentle ones that he had grown accustomed too. But an image flashed across his mind. He saw Chyna… but the old one.

_She stood in the ring next to him. Her eyes were gentle and kind. She walked over to him and put her arms around him. For a moment all was forgotten. X-Pac didn't even cross his mind. Hunter stood behind them in shock. Kane returned the embrace to the woman he loved. She leaned up to kiss him and his eyes closed. He waited for the kiss. Chyna leaned in, while he cradled the back of her neck. Time felt like it had stopped. Suddenly though instead of feeling the soft kiss he wanted. She struck him in the groin with her knee. Kane's eyes went wide and vision went red…_

He stared at her and knew this was the one who broke his heart. She swung at him with her arm. He used his arm to block it and he grabbed her throat. Her hands flew to his giant arm and tried to pry the hand loose. His eyes showed no remorse for the woman he was holding by the neck. He started to lift her up when two hands landed against his back and he dropped her. Kane whipped around and grabbed Triple H as he charged at him and chokeslammed him instead. He turned his head slowly back to Chyna and she charged him but he caught her again by the arm. She whined out like a little girl and begged Kane to stop. Kane looked toward her and then toward his motionless partner and his rage overtook him. He grabbed her throat and lifted her up and slammed her down. He then dragged Hunter to one of the bottom corners and Chyna to the opposite side. He stared at them before tapping X-Pac and leaving the ring before the Referee got back up. X-Pac looked at both corners before giving in. He DX crotch chopped while flicking his tongue up and down and running, delivering the Bronco Buster onto Hunter. Then he turned around and ran into Chyna's corner and delivered the Bronco Buster to her as well. When he finished he DX chopped nonstop. But when he turned around and ran straight into Hunter. A kick in the gut he kneeled over and had his arms hooked over him and slammed into the mat. Hunter pinned and X-Pac couldn't find the will to kick out.

Next thing he knew he was being tended in the middle of the ring by some EMTs. He felt them help him to the back. When he got backstage he collapsed to the ground and saw every superstar surrounding him. He couldn't move, he was just too tired. Suddenly the red figure that came out to his match earlier made his way over and growled at the crowd of wrestlers. They stepped back and Kane leaned down to check on him. X-Pac was now unconscious. Kane reached for him and lifted him into his arms. He gently tossed him over his shoulder and carried him away as the others stared at the retreating red and green figures. EMTs scratched their heads as the Big Red Machine walked away. Everyone was in wonder at what had just transpired. Even Chyna and Hunter that has just gotten back were taken aback by how gentle Kane was. It even sparked some jealously. Chyna was very jealous on how much attention X-Pac got by Kane. Hunter was upset on how much attention Kane got by X-Pac. They both shook off **the thoughts with difficulty. **

As Kane continued to carry X-Pac to the back, the more he cared for the young degenerate. He really, really did. All he could do was bear listening to the unsteady breathing of his partner. X-Pac's breaths shortened every second and Kane was getting extremely worried. "K-K-Kane…Medics…quickly…m-m-m-my f-f-f-friend… I-I-I-I n-n-ne-e-ed you." He wheezed out before Kane took him off his shoulder and cradled him in his arms. He brushed some hair strands away from his face. Kane let out a gasp when X-Pac looked up at him with red pained eyes and he coughed hardly. He clutches where his ribs were and gave Kane a look. His dark eyes stared up into Kane and to the Big Red Machine it felt like they were boring into his soul. A memory surfaced wildly.

_The boy ran until he reached the real street. He looked under the tree where he found the cat and her babies. They weren't there anymore. He saw them going across the street and he sighed with relief. He crawled over to them with the box he gave them and they all climbed into it. He carried the box back home into the basement… Where his father was waiting. He gulped. "Kane, this is the last time I'm going to tell you… __**STAY IN THIS BASEMENT UNTIL I LET YOU OUT!**__" the voice yelled. The baby kittens let out a shrill meow and Father seemed confused and outraged at the same time. He took the metal string and pulled. The light snapped on and he saw the kittens and their mother. "__**KANE!**__" He yelled. He took the mom by the scruff of the neck and took some matches from his pocket. Kane cowered in fear at the sight of the things that killed his mother and burned him. The cat hissed at Father as he lit a match. He brought it toward the cat and the snapped Kane from his fear. He let out a roar and tackled his father onto the ground. Father dropped the match and it went out. Kane caught the cat as it dropped from his father's clutches. Father took Kane by the arm and tossed him into the corner. He took a kitten and took its leg and bent it. It screeched in pain and the kittens and mother mewed in fear. Father broke the leg and did the same to the others. Kane covered his face in his hands as his father brought cat to its fate. Then Paul grabbed a knife from his pocket and placed it on the cat's chest and shoved. The cat screamed out wildly struggling as the knife impaled it. The mama cat growled out and launched itself at Father and Paul yelled "Kane! Save me!" Kane's eyes went wide as the claws were inches from his father's face. Without thinking he ran over and grabbed the cat's neck. His vision blurred with tears as the cat looked up at him with wide eyes. Paul chuckled evilly. _

_Paul walked over and told Kane "Good boy, now kill it..." Kane looked at his father and then looked into the golden eyes of the mama cat. Fear and sadness flowed through his spine and he released his hold on the cat's neck a bit. ''I said KILL IT!" Paul yelled, his shrill voice booming into Kane's head. Kane stared at the cat, then at his father and squeezed his hand. He then heard a giant yelp and looked at his hand. The cat was in a death struggle and Kane felt his eyes clouding with tears. "Now Kane, finish your destruction..." He heard his father say. Kane looked away and squeezed his fist even harder. Then he heard the death cry. He looked at his bare hand and it was mopped in blood. The cat was dead in his hand but its eyes were dead and staring at his soul. Kane dropped the body to the floor and wept noisily into his hands. His head was pushed into someone's heart beat and he looked up. Paul's eyes were staring down at him as his hands stroked Kane's hair. Kane buried his face into Paul's chest and wept and said "Sor-..." Not to Paul but to the cat, whom he killed and let his father stroke his hair and hug him._

Kane held his breath as those eyes felt the same as when he killed the cat. X-Pac weakly lifted up a hand and brought it to Kane's mask. Kane took his hand and put it against his cheek. X-Pac once again tried to talk "K-K-Kane… M-M-Medics." Kane lifted up his friend and carried him to the EMTs. Luckily no critical damage except for one bruised rib. Afterwards X-Pac was patched up and he could walk again… At least he could walk after the beating he took.

~Debut of New Show: Smackdown~

X-Pac fell into Billy onto the mat. Kane had just tossed Road Dogg into Billy's knee as he held X-Pac up for a lift up slam. X-Pac landed on him mid air and pinned. He and Kane regained the tag titles. But later that night, things changed. Billy couldn't handle defeat and before he knew it he was tackled in the locker room and being punched over and over in the head. X-Pac yelled out aguishly as he got manhandled by one of his closest friends. Billy was torn off of him and he looked up to see Kane pulling Billy off. Kane ran toward Sean after and checked him over. X-Pac waved him off and said "I'm alright man, don't worry." But Kane was worried. He just saw his partner's closest friend attack him. It reminded him of something.

_Kane took a step toward Hunter when the chair hit him in the back. He spun around to see Chyna, the love of his life attack him. He lifted up his hand to reach out toward her as if asking "What are you doing?" She grinded her teeth together and swung the chair. It connected with his head causing a sickening snap that was heard throughout the arena. The crowd went silent watching the woman that made Kane happy betray him in cold blood and enjoyed doing it. They starting chanting "You screwed Kane, you screwed Kane…" Chyna smiled coldly watching the big man collapse to the ground in heap. She looked to Hunter and walked into his open arms and purred lightly. Hunter nuzzled her neck and kissed her neck. Suddenly Kane's eyes flashed open and he sat up. He looked toward the two and his body rage sent vibrations through the crowd. The two others ran and he chased them to the back. _

Kane once again smelled the sweat running down his partner's body and he immediately crushed his partner into a hug. "Kane?" his partner asked. Kane let his partner go and stared at him. "Can you be my friend?" X-Pac asked. The big man stared in surprise but immediately nodded. X-Pac was unsure what else to say other than what he had said. Kane, being one who didn't like to talk couldn't talk either. Instead they just stared; X-Pac then said "Well I'm glad that we became tag team partners. Cause you won't regret this man, I promise."

~Heat May 2nd, 1999~

Kane sat there next to Sean along with other superstars as Billy talked on the mic. "X-Pac I would like to apologize for my actions. Please come out." He said. X-Pac got up, much to the surprise of everyone including Kane, Chyna, and Hunter. Kane grabbed his arm and cocked his head to the side. X-Pac nodded to him and walked out of the room, heading down to the ring. Kane flinched worriedly for his new friend.

~X-Pac~

Sean walked into the ring in front of Jessie and Billy. "Now, I'm man enough to say it…" He stuck out his hand "I apologize…" X-Pac took it and smiled. Road Dogg gave X-Pac a hug and Sean spoke into the mic. "Hey? That means DX is here to STAY!" Road Dogg then said "Aw yea!" Billy then said "And of course, if you ain't down with that… WE GOT 2 WORDS FOR YA!" The crowd leapt to their feet "Suck it!" Dogg left the ring and stood on the ropes and gave the wolf signal when he was whipped around and smashed across the face.

~Kane~

The big man growled as he saw Billy hit X-Pac. Hunter shuffled in his seat, stopping himself from leaving. Kane leapt up and went for the ring.

~X-Pac/Billy/Jessie/Kane~

X-Pac clutched himself in pain as he felt harsh kicks sent to his abdomen. He saw Billy being pushed off by Jessie and his eyes glazed upon them arguing when the arena went black. Of course Kane was coming down. He turned his head and saw his partner. Jessie sat next to him and helped him get up when Kane grabbed him by the back of the shirt and get chokeslammed by Kane. As struggled to get up when Kane took him by the arm and pulled him toward the apron. He stood outside the ring waiting for X-Pac to get out with him. Sean looked to see Jessie on the ground and asked "Did you do that?" Kane didn't answer so X-Pac slid under the bottom rope and let Kane throw his arm over his large shoulder and help him out of the ring. As he did, the big man had a memory appear.

_After chokeslamming Hunter he waited for Chyna to pin. After the count of 3 Chyna got up and Kane helped her to her feet. She gasped in steady breaths as she got out of the ring. When Kane got to the outside he put her arm around him and together they made their way to the backstage area as Hunter started to get up despite the pain of the chokeslam he got from the Big Red Machine._

Kane's vision whirled in between his eyes from seeing the real thing to Chyna. Eventually X-Pac's hard heavy voice won him over and he sat Sean down onto a chair in their locker room. X-Pac leg bit loudly on him and he let out a tremendous grunt of pain. Kane carefully took a first aid kit and placed it in front of his partner. X-Pac opened it and took out some of the masking tape and wrapped it around his leg. Then he stuck it together with the sticky side allowing it to stay put. Kane stared at his friend as the smaller man limped around on his leg trying to ease the pressure.

These two got closer and closer each week. No matter what had happened they would stick close to each other. Like the time the Brood gave Kane a bloodbath. Kane thought X-Pac did it and chokeslammed him. Later though he found out what he did and he and his partner made up. Everything was going well until one day Kane couldn't find his friend. He walked into his lockeroom and his eyes widened when Chyna stood against the wall barely clothed. She wore a black bra and very small black thong and smiled toward the big man. Kane stepped backwards "Miss me monster…?" she asked as she moved toward him.

Kane let out a low growl and with his voice box asked "Where…is…Sean?" Chyna snickered. "That little Punk, he is with Triple H. You may not have noticed but Triple H always had a thing for that scrawny little guy. He betrayed him so X-Pac wouldn't find out about the attraction but when he saw Sean with you his heart angered at the fact that Sean was putting a risk at being with you." Kane's eyes went wide and didn't know how to respond. "Of course I got jealous of little X-Pac with you so that's why I'm here…" The 9th wonder of the world walked over to Kane and moved toward the bare arm. Before Kane could react she latched her mouth onto his arm and grazed her teeth across it. Kane let out a sharp hiss when Chyna suckled up and down his arm. Kane grabbed her by the hair and held a few feet above the ground. She let out a harsh cry. "Kane don't do this… you love me…" Kane's eyes grew to confusion at the word love.

"_I love you Kane…"… "Your my life Kane."…"We were meant to be together Kane…"…"Do you love me Kane?"_

Kane growled at Chyna as she stared at him with fear filled eyes. "I don't love you…" his teeth gnashed together as he spoke without the box. "I love Sean…" He dropped Chyna to the floor and ran to find his friend.

~X-Pac/Hunter/Viscera/Billy~

"Sign the fucking papers to come back to DX or I will send the Corporate Ministry to go after Kane…" Hunter yelled at the chained X-Pac in front of him. "No Hunter… I don't love you… fuck you…" Hunter's face went red as Billy and Viscera beat the shit out of the kid. X-Pac coughed harshly afterwards and Hunter leaned down next to him to whisper in his ear. "Papers or no papers… your mine…" X-Pac's eyes widened in fear as Hunter grabbed by the air and forcefully began to kiss him. The more Sean struggled, the more Hunter got his way. He bit his neck, making X-Pac cry out. A thud was heard from outside the door and Hunter cussed. "Make sure that's not Kane…" he let out a murderous whisper to Billy and Viscera. X-Pac held his breath as Hunter trailed his hand down to his crotch and furiously stroked it. "I wanted much more from you when we were friends…" he spoke. His voice think with lust. X-Pac groaned as the hard feeling as his denim jeans added friction to the rubbing Hunter gave him. Suddenly something red whipped into the chair and Hunter flew into the wall. "Kane!" X-Pac cried in relief. Kane hunched over him and snapped the chains with his hands. "S-S-Sean…" Kane stuttered as he took his friend into an embrace. "I'm glad you're okay!" X-Pac told his friend, clinging to him.

Suddenly Viscera charged forward and slammed into them causing Sean to fall to the floor. Kane turned his head in rage and grabbed the man by the throat and crashing him against the ground. He heard X-Pac struggling and saw Hunter trying to drag him away. Kane uppercutted him and X-Pac fell against him. He fell backwards as Hunter slashed a knife toward him. He remembered the cats and he cowered against the wall. "You leave me no choice Kane…" Hunter sneered and held the knife to X-Pac's neck. Kane's eyes flashed with anger and reared forwards. The knife broke into Sean's skin making the degenerate cry out. Hunter laughed and dropped the kid to the ground with knife sticking into his throat. He grabbed Hunter and tossed him into a wall and then chokeslamming him into the ground.

Kane turned to his fallen friend. He ran over and knelt beside him. "Sean!" He cried out. X-Pac turned to Kane and his lips curled upward into a small smile. "H-H-Hey man…" he said gently as the knife bit into him. Kane's eyes clouded up with tears as Sean kept that smile on his face. "T-T-Thanks f-f-f-fo-o-or being a g-g-g-good friend…" he slurred as he fought to keep awake. "Sean… don't… …don't go…" Kane pleaded desperately. Sean's eyes showed a frown but the smile stayed "H-H-Hey… d-d-don't w-w-worry a-a-about m-m-me…B-B-B-Being y-y-your f-f-f-friend was w-w-worth i-i-it." His smile began to wane as he said this. "No… Sean… don't… don't leave me.." Kane struggled to say, choking back on tears. "T-T-T-Thank… you K-K-K-K-Kane… I… I… l-l-love… y-y-you." X-Pac went pale and eyes went blank.

~X-Pac~

Sean felt his eyes brim with tears as his vision grew darker. He saw Kane's mask for the last time before his world turned black.

_**Seany…**__ a voice spoke out. Sean turned around to see someone coming down to him. __**Mom?**__ He thought as the figure came closer. __**Yes honey… **__It answered. __**Where am I? **__He asked and saw his mother, black wavy hair that reached down to her shoulders, she wore a soft sparkling dress, soft feathery angel wings were attached to her back. He felt his mother wrap her arms around him. __**Your in Heaven dear… A place where all your worries can go away forever. **__She told him. __**Why am I here?**__ He asked. She sighed before saying __**Hunter stabbed you with a knife…Now you can come to me and we can be together again. **__Sean turned to her… __**But what about**__**Kane? Oh my god, Kane? How is he?**__ His mom put her head down before showing Kane asleep next to a hospital bed and he saw his body in the bed with wires against him. The IV scale was beeping slowly. He was almost dead… __**No… I can't leave him mom.**__ His mother put one hand on his chest and one to his chin and lifted it up so he would face her. __**I won't force you Seany, Kane needs you… He's counting on you baby… **__she said. __**But… what about you?**__ Sean asked his mother. __**Don't worry about me… The doctors are coming in, Kane's worried about you… Time to wake up Seany, wake up… **__As light started to fill Sean turned toward his mother as she started to fade. His mother had a bright smile on her face and heard her say before she disappeared __**I love you Sean, see you soon… **__Sean smiled as light filled… __**I love you too Mom…**_

"He's waking up!" A voice said. "Mr. Waltman? Can you hear me?" The voice asked. Sean groaned and shuffled a bit. "Mr. Waltman? If you can hear me please wave your arm around." Sean did as told. "Very good, now please open your eyes." Sean's eyelids fluttered open and the light stung his eyes but he forced them open. Surrounding the bed were half of the WWF/E lockeroom. They all cheered as he stared at them with a smile on his face. He was crushed into a hug by Road Dogg and immediately all the superstars sighed with relief. His neck was all stitched up when he remembered. His voice drowned out the others… "Kane?" He spoke out. The superstars went quiet and moved away from the bed and Kane stood there. "Kane! You are here!" Sean cried. He tried to get up but an ouch emitted from his lips. The big man walked over and knelt beside his friends bed. They both wrapped their arms around each other. Both had tears streaming down their cheeks and the superstars cheered again. Life seemed back to normal. And it was back to normal. Kane had found that friend in Sean that he wanted.

**Where are they now?  
**Kane and X-Pac now hold the WWF Tag Team Titles together for the 3rd time. Kane forgot all about Chyna and he and Sean are the best friends no one could have ever had. WWF/E was even kind enough to give them a mixed entrance together. Boy had things gotten great between them.

Chyna and Hunter were both put in jail for attempted murder. Vince though had gotten them out by putting them in probation work in Sushi Packaging {Parody from Drake and Josh} Lets just say Chyna was a little pissed.

Billy and Jessie were sent to therapy to get Billy checked out. It looked like he got a case of championtitis which made him addictive to championship winning and usually attacking when he lost. The doctor gave him Championship Repel.

**Championship Repel: The only way to make your winning feed to slow down and enjoy the good life. Warning: May cause, nausea, fainting, itching, and serious cases of relaxation spasms.**

Shane became his life long dream of a mascot for sports teams. Well lets say that the mascot idea wasn't so hot when the home team lost.

Now we can just say that life was normal and happy for everyone. Well almost everyone.

Hunter: Well, we could still be rotting for jail if it weren't for this.

*Chyna grabs some sushi and stuffs it into Hunter's pants annoyingly.*

*Hunter bites his lip as he and Chyna continue packaging*

Don't worry Hunter, you can do it… What could possibly go wrong?

**Thanks for reading this story I wrote about Kane and X-Pac and I hope enjoy! Please review and I thank you for reading. Let me know what your favorite part(s) of the story was while reviewing. Thank you~ 3 I love you all. This is the 3****rd**** of X-Pac and Kane FRIEND story in the world when they were still friends. So yea! If you want anymore X-Pac and Kane stories… message me and give me and idea for one and if I like it I'll make it :-D Thanks for reading! If you ain't down with stories like this I've got 2 WORDS for ya~**

**X-Pac: I know what they are!**

**Kane: …**

**Chyna: Yawn….**

**Hunter: F this, I'm goin to bed**

**Road Dogg: Ladies and Gentlemen allow me to introduce to you the 5 time… sleeping champions of the world….**

**Billy: Whatever… ZzZzZz**

**Everyone: EVERYONE HAVE FUN READING AND REVIEW! THANK~YOU**

**P.S If you liked this story or youWant a sequel… Message me or make a tribute to this story on YouTube using some clips from WWF/E or make your own and send it to me.**


End file.
